Question: A rectangle is $3$ feet long. The rectangle is also $6$ feet wide. What is its area?
$3\text{ ft}$ $6\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 feet. The width is 6 feet. Thus the area is $3\times6$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 6 = 18 $ We can also count 18 square feet.